Amu is in puberty!
by black sweet-chan
Summary: Amu get in the puberty and like we girls know it's not fun but will a certain neko boy make it better  and chocolate!  i REALLY suck at the summaries but the story is way better! please press that fine blue writing there0.0


**Hehe Amu is in the puberty! It was basically just an idea I got from look at myself… to say it like this: I'm the perfect example on a rebellious and hormonal teenage girl… and my ''period'' is like hell for everyone;) so let's see what our little Amu does when she get in the puberty MOHAHAHA… and just as you know…I don't own a single thing here except the plot and that is MINE…**

* * *

><p>'<em>Ring ring.'<em>

'' Time to wake up Amu! its Monday the most important day in the week, desu!'' The motherly green little chara said as she tried to wake the 12 year old girl who had hid her head under the pillow.

''Oh, Tadase how nice of you to come here!'' Miki, the blue one said, with an evil grin on her face.

''TADA- MIKI YOU TRIKED ME!'' An irritated Amu got up from her to comfortable bed. Suddenly her charas was all over the floor. Laughing.

''AM-hahaha-U YOU HAV-hahaha- A BIG!''

''what? I have a big what?'' Amy had those big purple '?' around her head and headed towards the bathroom to look in the mirror.

'' AHHHHHHH! I have a _**pimple**_!'' Amu yelled loud enough for the whole neighborhood to hear. Unfortunately she was right; Amu had a BIG pimple on her left cheek beside her nose.

''AMU-CHAN IS EVERYTHNING ALRIGHT?'' Midori yelled from the kitchen. Amu's charas came floating in when they was finish laughing. First was Miki and next was Suu and Dia and you could still hear Ran in Amu's bedroom laughing.

''mom, I think I'm going to stay home today… I don't feel so good.'' Amu said trying to pretend to be hoarse.

''hmm… ok honey, if you don't feel well so. I and papa are going to be home late and Ami is going to stay at friend's house, so you get the whole house for yourself to rest. Do you want something to eat?'' Midori's voice was full of concern for her daughter.

'' no thanks I just want to rest…'' Amu went straight to her bed and put a pillow over her face. ''I hate this!'' Was the last thing Amu said before she drifted over to dreamland.

When Amu awoke she got to go to the toilet…

''AAAAAHHHHHH….. MIKI, SUU, DIA, RAN CALL THE AMBULANCE!'' Amu yelled (again).

''ahhh Amu what is it now? '' Amus charas floated in the bathroom and saw Amu and blood…

''I'm bleeding!'' Amu said scared.

''from where you haven't hurt yourself have you, desu?'' Suu said with her motherly voice. Amu's panties where full of blood.

''Amu I think I know what it is… you are coming in the puberty… menstruation and pimples and that kind of stuff.'' Miki said with her 'thinking' voice and hands crossed over the chest.

''puberty…'' was all Amu said before she flew to her mother's draw in the other toilet. And found some pads and tampons.

''Miki? Which way? What is up and what is down here?'' Amu asked as she got in the bathroom again and a dark red blush spared on her cheeks.

**(IKUTO'S P.O.V)**

'_Ohhhh, what a boring day, maybe I should just go cheek on my strawberry?'_ I though with a sleeping Yoru on my right shoulder and my violin on the other one. I walked to her school and snok up in a tree when I heard all soccer boy and cosplay boy with candy girl and kiddy king walked up the gates when I heard Amus name get mentioned so I decided to listen a little bit.

'' hey Yaya have you heard something from Amu-chan?'' cosplay boy said and candy girl was to busy licking a lollypop so she just nodded 'no' and pointed at the kiddy king.

''no, I haven't seen her, nor did she answer her phone… I smell a thieving cat!'' the kiddy king blames me for everything! The other must have though the same thing since all even candy girl sweat dropped.

'' or her phone is broken and she is sick.'' Coast play boy suggested and kiddy king just start talking about that it must be me and blab bla. '_Well if cosplay boy is right then I shall visit and comfort her… no Ikuot hold your head strait, she is 12 for god sake!' _ I started on my well known routine to her house.

**(And back to Amu, I hope she figured which side is up and which is down.…)**

'' I think this is right?'' Amu said as she was still trying to figure out which side is up and which is down… **(A.N: I was well hoping on too much… ok it was me who wrote it but yet it is pretty easy to figure out… so all boys who read this will learn something new but if they are perverts and already know, they did not learn something new. OK NOW I'M JUST BABBLING! Sorry on with the story…)**

'' just try that side first and if it doesn't work then just put it the other way!'' Miki who started to get a headache yelled.

'' don't yell at Amu-chan Miki she is going through a tough time now that she is in puberty, desu!'' Suu smacked Miki with a whisk. Amu was finish, and went straight to her comforting bed. '_God I wish I could die of embarrassment!' _

Well that was before she heard a seatrain _'knock knock' sound on _her window and knew exactly who it was… Ikuto (mostly because he is the only one who get up there and because he have a thing for coming at the worst time)

''_Amu-chan…Amu –chan?'' _Ikuto's husky voice said trough the door.' _Yes! I looked the door yesterday! Thank you dear God!' _Amu lay totally still hoping that he would let her be if he thought she slept…no.

''AMU OPEN THE DOOR I KNOW YOU ARE AWAKE!'' he yelled and Amu swear she had to become a better actor.

'_I can't let he see me like this… he will make fun of me for the rest of my life!'_ Amu was scared and she was hormonal so she started to cry.

''sobb… M-M-Miki, Dia, Ran, and Suu…sobb could you sobb… T-take the curtains….sobb''

''Amu-chan.'' Dias comforting voice sounded as she gave signal to the other charas to pull back the curtains. When they were finish they all went up to the poor girl who was still crying.

''W-why. Sobb...sobb. Am I so ugly… sobb sobb''

''Amu, don't lose the faith in yourself…'' said Dia as she slowly went back in her egg… again. And Amus crying become harder and harder as she hugged Dias egg and prayed for her to come back, all the other charas was crying too, except Miki who wasn't there…

**(Let's see what is happening in Ikuto's mind^ . ^)**

'_WHAT IS HAPPENING? Amu crying?' that and more questions was swirling around in my mind. _

''Amu-chan is in puberty…'' a little voice called behind me as I was about to jump down from the tree I sat in.

''What? Puberty?'' Now I don't understand at all. Miki floated up to me and sat on my shoulder beside the sleeping Yoru and poked him awake. But it didn't work.

''yeah… you know pimples and 'woman's stuff'…'' I didn't quite understand but it looked like she was a bit shy about it.

'''Woman's stuff'?'' I asked. Miki wasn't as good in explaining as in drawing.

'' Hmmm…err… how was Utau acting when she got in the puberty?'' Miki asked shyly and changing the topic.

'' ohm… saying she was fat, training and then eat tons of chocolate, really hormonal and bragging about pimples and… ahhh'' I finally understood and was going to make it better too.

'' Yoru, let's go shopping. Thanks Miki.'' I said waking my sleepy chara up and was about to jump down from the tree but again the little tomboyish chara stopped me;

'' umm …Ikuto, if Amu ask I have not been here. OK?''Miki then floated inside.

After that little talk me and Miki did NOT have I walked straight to a bakery that I know make homemade chocolate I can give to my little strawberry. The bakery has everything and there were all sorts of different types of chocolate, it's with mint, nuts, orange and some more I don't know.

''Excuse me do you have with strawberry?'' I asked a woman in the bakery's uniform while pointing at the chocolate. The woman looked at me, her eyes scanned me like I was some sort of food she was about to buy. I mean she wasn't the thinnest woman in the world to say it like that._' Too much chocolate.'_ I thought to myself.

''ohm yes of course we have but I sold the last one to a pretty little boy who was here right before you… he must have been skipping school since he was in a elementary school uniform, he was such a pretty boy could have been a girl if you ask me… well now I'm just babbling but I will go check on the storage.'' The woman said before she went to the storage room._' Elementary school uniform? Prince like? Could have been a girl? THAT KIDDY KING! If he has bought the last one I swear I will kill him!' _I told myself but I remained calm on the outside. I started looking around and saw a cute little thing I could buy her; a pink lollipop with white print that said 'I LOVE HIM' and an arrow to the left. _'He he I could at least have some fun with her being hormonal and stuff… ouch it hurts just thinking to tease her now… I guess I can wait.' _And right then, that woman come out of the storage room holding a little box with chocolate, the box was black and had a pink ribbon tied on it… '_It fits her though'_ I thought.

''we were out but I had some that was finish just now so I hope your lover will be happy about it.'' She said smiling and was ready to purchase the chocolate, _'Lover? Well I can't complain…'_and my natural smirk on my lips.

'' thank you very much.'' I said when I was done purchasing the chocolate and I started on my way to Amus house again but when I got there I saw a little kiddy king on her front door. '_ha so it was you, well let's see if she opens the door…'_ both me in a tree nearby, and little Tadase waited and waited and waited but nothing happened._ 'Wow she really doesn't want to speak to any one…'_ I started thinking and maybe it was best to just let her be and all of that but damn it I love the girl for god's sake I can't just let her be when she is crying! It looked like the little prince was done standing on her doormat so he walked away. Then it was time for me but I have a trump card; Miki. I carefully walked to her garden and jumped up on the tree and jumped over to my Juliet's balcony. _'well, Juliet now Romeo is here… ok I'm so not Romeo but I can at least get to her balcony.'_ I was lost in my thoughts a little but was brought back when I heard the door open and Miki moved her little hands for me to come in.

'' Amu-chan is down stairs now so it's safe, but I swear if you laugh I will kick both you and Yorus butt!'' Miki said while I lay on her bed as always, and Yoru whispered in my ear:

''Ikuto nya! Don't mess up nya!'' I had to chuckle it was funny that my chara was afraid of her but I and everyone else know that he have an eye for Miki. I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard Amus footsteps come this way.

'' I look awful…I look like one of those girls you see on high school movies with tons of make up on!'' I heard, Amu say while the footsteps were coming closer and closer.

'' no, you don't! They are bad Amu-chan is not bad, desu!'' Suu said while I heard Ran cheer in the background. Amu stepped inside her room with Ran on one shoulder and Suu on the other and Dia's egg in her hands, she looked like she was about to drop the egg when she saw me on her bed.

''yo.'' I simply said. _'I was expecting at least one pimple! She has none! But why the make up? Well it's just some powder… I think.'_ She became bright red and covered her head in her hands. Suu took Dias egg and floated with it over to a bed like thing Amu have on the nightstand.

''BAKA! GET OUT! NOW!'' she yelled at me still with her hands covering her face.

''now now _Amu-chan _it's not nice to yell at a person who just come to give you something.'' I said and moved out of her bed and walked over to her and took her hands away from her face but she looked away.

''I look awful… Ikuto, can you please go?''

''no.'' I stopped a little and breathed. ''Amu… look at me.'' I stopped again and moved her face with my hand. '' to me you will always be beautiful.'' She looked straight at me. She didn't look bad she looked a bit tanner but that's all. '_God! Why did you have to make her so God damn beautiful?_' Iasked myself over and over again.

**(Now now little Amu what are you thinking about?)**

''I look awful…Ikuto, can you please go?'' I asked I don't want anyone to see me like this.

''no'' I waited in silent for the blue haired man to continue to speak it felt like a eternity before he finally opened his mouth so say something.

''Amu… look at me.'' He stopped again and this time he was waiting for me. I slowly moved my head so he could see my pimpled filled face and looked him gold in to midnight blue. '_why do I have to do as he say all the time!' _ I cursed in my thoughts but before I manage to even curse he said:

''to me you will always be beautiful.'' His words sounded safe and I felt like to believe them. It felt like I actually have FALLEN for Ikuto. '_Amu get a hold of yourself! You are supposed to be in love with Tadase!' I mentally smacked myself for forgetting that…''do you forget that you love someone Amu-chan?_ ''I heard Dias little voice in my head…

'' _Amu-chan, how is it that you hope would come and save you when you are in trouble, who is it that you think about all the time? Who do you blush at? Who do you love? Amu-chan, don't lose your shine and confident, now is the time to be strong.''_ Dias little confident talk helped '_Dia is right, I always hope Ikuto comes and save me and I never blushes or stutter as much as I do with him. '_ thought and my mind went up side down… no it was upside down and now it is the right way… that or I'm incredibly emotional…

''Amu… you alright?'' Ikutos worried voice brought me back to planet earth.

'' I-Ikuto d-did you just c-c-confess to m-me?'' I had to ask and cursed that stuttering of mine.

''yea.'' He said and lowered his face so it was just inches away from mine.

''then kiss me for god's sake!'' I was about to be angry… I mean seriously did he expect to just confess and then leave or something? Even though he looked shocked as hell he did as I said. To feel his lips on mine was like heaven, they where soft and careful like he thought I would hit him or something, but when I kissed back he became more demanding and soon we started a fight over domination and I have never been so sad and angry because I have to breath.

''where did _my_ strawberry learn to kiss?'' he asked, and to be honest it was my first kiss!

''you. But I still look awful!'' I said and turned my back at him and crossed my arms over my chest and the pervert he is hugs me. But it felt good I have to admit that.

''well to be honest it was really bad so I think we have to practice _very _much.'' He whispered in my ear before he bit it, but this time i didn't do anything to stop him because: I Hinamori Amu is in love with the neko boy behind me… god! how cliché I sound! I hate this puberty thing!

''Ahh by the way Amu I have some chocolate fo-'' he said, but CHOCOLATE! I mean it can't wait!

''WHERE?'' and a laughing Ikuto walked over to my nightstand and picked up a black box with a pink ribbon in it and gave it to me. And me in my 'condition' ran over to the bed with the chocolate and started eating… after some chuckling he lay down beside me and we stayed up all night just talking and he watching me eating chocolate. so maybe it's not so bad to be in the puberty after all... no, its still hell, but at least Ikuto is here with chocolate for me;)

'' Amu if you eat all that chocolate your gonna get fat, you know that?'' Ikuto said and this time he got to feel my elbow in his gut. don't mess with a hormonal Amu.

* * *

><p><strong>so? like? hate? tell me i really appreciated reviews! i hope you like it i used some time on it and you don't know where i'm going... to get chocolate^^ hehe i had lots of fun writing this;) so now i will go and write Living Dead chappie 5(after my chocolate). but i just had to do this one=0) and you see that very fine and clickeable blue little text right under the story... you will make someones day if you press on it;)<strong>

** hay I read trough it and i wasn't happy( too many spelling mistakes) so i made some LITTLE changes... I think that after sometime and when i become a better writer i will most likely write this one again, but not now~.~**

**von voyage**

** Victoria #,,# **


End file.
